Ulterior Motives
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Alaric is locked up in his own apartment – with Katherine.


Klaus compelled them both to stay in the apartment, which felt just wrong because it was still Alaric's apartment. Locked up in his own home; Alaric could only shake his head. At least he wasn't alone.

"Do you have more alcohol anywhere?"

Alaric stared at Katherine, who had already emptied every bottle of alcohol he owned. He turned the music off she had danced to while on her search for more. Katherine pouted even more then.

"We need to get out of here," Alaric said, walking over to Katherine. "At least I need to get out of here before you turn me into your personal blood bag."

Katherine tilted her head and sized him up with a smile, as if this was the first time she considered this. "Yeah, that's pretty much impossible." She reached for the remote control and pulled it from Alaric's hand to turn the music back on. "Let's just dance and enjoy our last hours alive!" She whirled around, hitting Alaric's face with her long, wavy hair.

He grabbed her hips, only to push her away, but Katherine seemed to take that as an invitation to pull him into her dance. Alaric resisted, even as she flung her arms around him.

"I have vervain. I could just –"

"Maddox found that," Katherine interrupted him, still trying to make Alaric's hips move. "They also found your weapon drawer. Sexy."

Alaric gulped hard. The prospect of remaining Klaus's personal pet and maybe hurting the ones he loved – this time knowingly – scared him more than his possible death in a few hours when Klaus and his witches were back.

Katherine, however, looked like she didn't give a damn about her future fate, just about the next song. She smiled, vividly swinging her hair from left to right. While looking at her, Alaric had an idea.

"_You_ could compel me to leave."

Katherine glanced up at him, her eyes literally shining with excitement. "Yes, of course!" She framed Alaric's face, pulling him down to her. Her eyes bored into his, and confronted with the deep-brown irises, Alaric feared that he just made a huge mistake. "Dance with me," Katherine whispered, confirming Alaric's assumption.

Now, he had no other choice but to wrap his arms around Katherine's slender body. Clumsily, he stepped from one side to the other. Compulsion didn't make him a good dancer. Katherine seemed content with being swayed around, though. Smiling, she nestled her cheek against Alaric's shoulder.

"I'm going to be sad when they kill you," she stated.

Alaric forced a laugh. "Thanks."

"You really wanted to help me, didn't you?" she muttered into his shoulder, unsettling Alaric with the way her lips brushed over his neck. "You would have taken me with you, although I'm the bad one."

Alaric had to admit that he always helped the wrong vampires. But the wrong vampires were sadly always the most enticing ones. It was probably better that there was no way to escape and that Katherine would die here with him.

"I just don't like the body count of this city," Alaric replied.

Katherine laughed softly, the sound more musical than the song filling the entire apartment. Alaric started to understand why people fell in love with her beauty and charm, but he wouldn't. Even as she let go of him to pull a small bottle out of her pocket.

"You need to promise that you keep dancing with me," she said, holding the bottle out to him.

Alaric hesitated to take it. "Vervain?"

"Damon gave it to me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I offer you a sip." Katherine winked at him, then withdrew her hand as Alaric reached for the bottle. "Promise me that I won't get bored with you."

Alaric's mouth was dry as he answered, "Okay."

Katherine gave him the bottle and watched Alaric taking a quick sip. The vervain helped to wet his dry mouth, but he didn't feel much safer, although Katherine was now unable to compel him. She retrieved the bottle of vervain and hit it in her pocket with a mischievous look on her face.

Alaric lifted his hands to her shoulders. "Well, let's dance?"

Katherine raised her chin, bringing her pouty lips temptingly close to Alaric's mouth. The thrilling sensation of her upper lip moving over his lower as she spoke worked better than any compulsion.

"To be honest, I'm bored of dancing."


End file.
